I Love You This Much
by Angel N Darkness
Summary: A series of oneshots/drabbles of Hermione/Severus for Harry Potter Christmas Collection Competition on the Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges Forum!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This will be a series of drabbles/oneshots for a challenge on the Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges forum... All the pairings in this one will be Severus/Hermione and they will not always follow in order of the chapter before hand... There are a series of prompts for each chapter and there will be 31 chapters total... This is for the Harry Potter Christmas Collection on the forum above...

Disclaimer: I don't own HP!

Prompts: 1: (word) Celebration

23: (object) Mistletoe

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Hermione sighed as she looked around at all the people that were present for the celebration of her best friend's wedding. She was not one who liked parties and even though this was the reception for said best friend's wedding. She didn't understand why he had wanted to be married this close to Christmas. She looked around again and when her eyes landed on a certain dark haired man she couldn't help but smile.

She made her way through the crowds and over to where he was standing. "You look like I feel, Severus."

Severus looked up at the sound of her voice and smiled slightly. "Do we have to stay the whole night here?"

Hermione laughed. "It would be the polite thing but I don't think that I'm going to be able to make it. I don't like parties. Are you coming to mine afterwards?"

Severus nodded curtly. "Yes, I am."

Hermione grinned. "Good." She knew that they had been keeping their relationship under wraps for a reason but sometimes she hated it. She smiled at him once more and started to walk away but even before he could take a step she was held in place. She frowned and then looked around before finally looking up. She blushed when she saw a mistletoe hanging above her and Severus. "Bloody hell!"

Severus chuckled darkly and then in a move that surprised Hermione he pulled her into his arms, bent his head, and kissed the breath right out of both of them. When he pulled back he looked down at her with a smirk. "Now everyone knows we're together."

Hermione gaped at him. Bloody hell, Severus! Give a girl some warning next time!"

Severus laughed and wrapped an arm around Hermione's waist pulling her back into his chest as he watched everyone looking at them. He knew then that it was the right move for both himself and Hermione. He was tired of keeping their relationship hidden and he knew that she was starting to think he never wanted to tell anyone about them. He kissed her head and bowed his head to Harry who was looking at them with a grin and thumbs up.

* * *

A/N 2: *snorts* Well only the first two paragraphs went the way I wanted it too... My muse ran off with what it wanted to do for this story... Click the button and let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: *grins* And here is #2 of 31 drabbles/oneshots that will be in this collection.. Like I said in the first chapter/drabble/oneshot there is no specific order to these little stories... They will not fall one right after the other... More than likely in fact they won't have any bearing on the drabble/oneshot before the one I post... I know I said it before but this is being done for the Harry Potter Christmas Collection Competition on the Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges Forum! And that will be the last time I say that in this collection because it is a mouth full! So enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own HP!

Prompts: 28: (plot theme/action) Skating at an ice rink/frozen lake

33: (weather) Blustery Winds

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

He watched her skate around the lake like she was out running the devil. He couldn't help but frown as he wondered just what had gotten her so upset that she would brave the blustery winds on this particular day. He sighed and after applying a heating charm to himself he made his way towards Black Lake. His eyes flashed when he saw the tear tracks on her face when he got close enough. He took in a breath and called out "Hermione."

Hermione skidded to a stop and turned around. She swiped at her face as more traitous tears fell from her eyes. She slowly skated over to where her lover was standing at the edge of the lake. "Severus."

Severus lifted his right hand and ran his fingers gently down her cheek. "What is wrong, Hermione? Why didn't you come to me instead of coming out here in this wind?"

Hermione smiled sadly as she reached up with one hand and caught a hold of Severus' hand and squeezed it. "I came out here because I knew that if I came to you with how upset I was that you would have stormed through the castle and more than likely killed Ronald."

At that Severus' eyes hardened. "What did that idiotic boy do now?"

Hermione couldn't help but laugh at that. "It is more like what hasn't he done, Severus. He blurted out in front of everyone that I only get good grades in Potions because I sleep with you. Not that anyone believed him but still. He got pissed becaue I refused to do his homework for him. He told me that I shouldn't have a problem doing it for him since he had been nice enough to let me spend Christmas with his family this year since I don't have any of my own family to spend it with. I'm not even pissed that he let it out that you and I are together because everyone knows that it is an open secret. What hurt me and pissed me off is that he threw the fact that my parents are dead in my face. Needless to say I hexed him as did Harry, Ginny, Neville, and surprisingly Lavender, Dean, and Seamus. I just needed some fresh air and time to get myself together again."

Severus scowled. "That boy is going to wish that he was never born by the time I am finished with him. Now let's get you inside before you end up sick, love. I do believe that tonight you will be spending the night in my rooms. I will let Albus and Minerva know."

Hermione smiled and kissed Severus softly. "Thank you, Severus."

* * *

A/N 2: *giggles* And there is this one done... LOL... I do so like working with prompts... It makes the story go easier somewhat... Click the button and let me know what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: And I am back with the next drabble/oneshot... Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own HP!

Prompts: 2: (word) Scrooge

24: (object) Wreath

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Hermione watched Severus with a slight smile on her face. She still couldn't believe that they had been married for a little over three years but, they were three years that she wouldn't change for anything in the world. Still she found herself loving him more and more everyday. She knew that a lot of her friends still couldn't see what she saw in him but she didn't let that get to her. The way that she saw it is that since they couldn't see what she saw in him then she didn't have to worry about them making eyes at him like she did so many others.

Her smile grew as he finished hanging the Christmas wreath up for her. She knew that they could have used magic to do it but she had always liked decorating the muggle way because to her it was much more fun doing it by hand instead of using her wand to do it. When she saw him scowl at the wreath when he stepped back to make sure that it was centered on the door to their quarters she couldn't hold back a chuckle. The way she saw it is that he may be a Scrooge but he was her Scrooge. Besides he always ended up celebrate Christmas anyways if for no other reason than because he knew that it made her happy.

She walked over to him, stood on her tip toes, pulled his head down to her, and rewarded him with a passionate kiss. She knew that he loved it when she rewarded him for the little things he did and she loved rewarding him for the little things he did. She smiled against his lips before she resumed kissing him passionately and putting all her love into the kiss so that he knew that she was grateful for what he had done for her. "I love you, husband."

Severus smiled as he kissed his wife. "As I love you, wife."

* * *

A/N 2: *grins* And there is this short little drabble! *snickers* I so loved writing this one... Click the button and let me know what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: *grins* And back with another oneshot/drabble! I am having a lot of fun with these drabbles... Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own HP!

Prompts: 12: (colour) Snow White

18: (object) Christmas Card

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Severus couldn't believe that he was actually sending out Christmas cards this year. Then again it was the easiest way to let people know that him and Hermione were now married. He smiled slightly as he looked down at the picture that they were using for the cards. While he had to admit that he didn't look half bad in his dress robes what he loved about the picture was Hermione in her snow white wedding dress. He knew that he would never forget their wedding for as long as he lived.

He shook his head to clear it so that he could get through his pile of cards since Hermione had already finished her pile and some of his before she had to go and teach a class. He still couldn't believe how lucky he was that she had consented to be his wife and that she had wanted to elope. He had been resigned to a big wedding but she had surprised him when she told him that they could marry the following weekend with just her, him, two witnesses, and whoever they got to marry them. He smirked slightly when he realized that the two witnesses that she had wanted was Harry and Lucius. He had no doubt that once people got the cards they were sending out that there would be some angry people but he really didn't care. All he cared about was that he finally married to the woman he loved and that their first Christmas as a married couple was in less than four weeks.

* * *

A/N 2* *snickers* I could really picture Severus and Hermione eloping for their wedding hence how this little drabble came to be... Hope you enjoyed it! Click the button and let me know what you think!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I do hope that you like this little oneshot/drabble! I am only using one prompt for this story!

Prompts: 5: (word) Fireplace

Disclaimer: I don't own HP!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Hermione couldn't help but smile at Severus as he led her to the blanket he had laid on the floor in front of the fireplace. It was little things like this that made her fall in love with him all over again. She knew that he only did it because he knew that she had had a hard day and wanted to make the day better for her. As she curled into Severus once they were both laying down she kissed his chest before she finally laid her head on his chest. She loved feeling his heartbeat. "Have I told you how much I love you yet today, Severus? Well even if I have I am going to tell you again. I love you with my whole heart, body, and soul, Severus. You have become my world. I really don't know what I would do without you."

Severus smiled slightly and pressed a kiss to Hermione's head. "Just as I love you, Hermione. You came into my life and made me happy for the first time in over fifteen years. If it weren't for you I wouldn't be the man that I am today. You have made me be a better man. You have made me want to be a better man and for that there are no words that I could ever find to describe just how much I love you."

Hermione blushed even as she shook her head. "You have always been a better man, Severus. I didn't do anything other than show you that you deserve love just like everyone else. And, Severus, I know that you love me and just how much you love me. You show me every single day with your actions. As for you not being alive if it wasn't for me well the same goes for me. If it wasn't for you I'm not sure that I would be alive. You have showed me that I am loved for me and not who I am expected to be. Thank you for setting up this unexpected treat. I do so love laying in front of the fire with you."

Severus lifted Hermione's face up and placed a gentle kiss on her lips and waited until her head was once again resting on his chest. "I love holding you while we lay in front of the fire, Hermione. So this treat is as much for me as it is for you. Now close your eyes and rest, love. I know that you didn't sleep much last night and that today has been hell on you. I'll be right here with you."

Hermione smiled into Severus' chest and kissed it before she closed her eyes. She let his heartbeat lull her into the much needed sleep that she could use.

* * *

A/N 2: I loved writing this little drabble... hehe... Click the button and let me know what you think!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: *grins* And here is the next drabble! I really am having fun with this... LOL!

Prompt: 3: (word) Family

Disclaimer: I don't own HP!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Severus watched Hermione closely as she once again got into an argument with Ronald Weasley. He couldn't understand why the boy persisted in pursuing Hermione when she had made it clear that she didn't see him as anything other than family. When he saw Ronald grab Hermione's arm in a tight grip he stood up only to sit back down when she punched him square in the face. He should have known that it was coming but even then the punched surprised him. He shook his head at the stupidity of the boy as Hermione made her way over to him.

He ignored the looks he was getting as he held his arm out to her indicating that she could sit on his lap. Once he had her on his lap he wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed her neck. He went back to the conversation that he was having with Remus as he held his fiance close to him. He knew better than to ask her if she was okay right then because her temper was still running high after her little exchange with Ron.

* * *

A/N 2: *smirks* I know that this one was short but as soon as I decided on the prompt this is what came to me... Hope you all enjoyed it! Click the button and let me know what you think!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: And here is the next drabble/oneshot! From here on out most drabbles will probably only have one prompt used in them instead of two so that it is easier to decide how I want the drabble/oneshot to go! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own HP!

Prompt: 45 (feeling) Hungover

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Hermione groaned when she woke up. Her head was pounding and she felt as if she was going to be sick. She tried to remember what she had done the night before but it didn't come straight to her. When she did finally remember what she had done the night before she groaned again. She couldn't believe that she had gotten that drunk. She had never been one to drink much but when she did she was always hit hard the next morning. Just as she thought that she threw the covers off of her, jumped out of bed, and rushed to the bathroom where she barely made it to the toilet in time.

She hurled and hurled until she thought that she would die from it. She had felt Severus come into the bathroom minutes ago but couldn't even acknowledge him or thank him for holding her hair back like he was. Once she was finally finished getting sick she leant back against his legs and took the two potions that he held out to her. Once she swallowed them she allowed her husband to help her up and walk her over to the sink where she brushed her teeth thoroughly and used mouthwash. When she finished she smiled tenderly at Severus and kissed his cheek. "Thank you, honey."

Severus smiled and ran a hand down Hermione's back. "It was no problem, love. I am sorry that you woke up alone but I had to make the Hangover Cure potion for you since I didn't have any in stock. I had been sure that I would have been finished before you woke up. Are you alright now?"

Hermione sighed and nodded. "I am and once again, Severus, thank you. I really need to find Harry another outlet than drinking when he needs to unwind after a particular bad case. Dear Merlin this hangover was my worst one yet of the very few that I have ever had. I'm so glad that I didn't have to suffer it all morning. Shall we have breakfast now?"

Severus laughed and kissed Hermione deeply before guiding her out of the bathroom and into their kitchen where breakfast was already on the table. Once he had her sat down in a chair he kissed her on the temple before taking his own seat. He loved days like this because it meant that he had Hermione all to himself but he hated that she had been sick even just the one time. He had been hoping to spare her that.

* * *

A/N 2: *snickers* I couldn't help but write Hermione as the one to be hungover in this little drabble... Click the button and let me know what you think!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: And another drabble/oneshot for you! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own HP!

Prompt: 6: (word) Holiday

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Severus couldn't help but grin because while it took him a while he finally had the perfect holiday planned for his wife. He had no doubt that she could use the time away to recharge after the last several hectic months. Besides he wanted to get her as far away from the youngest Weasley boy before she ended up killing him for his stupidity. When he saw Hermione walk into their quarters he looked over at her with a slight smirk. "Good evening, wife."

Hermione smiled and walked over to Severus and plopped down onto his lap. "Good evening, husband. So what has you so smug, husband of mine?"

Severus laughed even as his smirk grew bigger. "I have the house elves packing for us. We will be leaving to go on an extended holiday in two days time. I know that you could use some time away and so could I. Besides if we stay put much longer you are liable to kill the Weasley idiot and I refuse to see you in Azkaban because of that moron. Before you ask Harry knows where we will be and he will even be joining us in a couple of weeks time once he makes sure that he has everything tied up."

Hermione's eyes lit up and she beamed at Severus before she crashed her lips upon his. She kissed him thoroughly and when she pulled back she grinned at him. "Thank you, thank you, thank you. I was actually going to talk to you about going on a holiday of some sort tomorrow. As for me killing Ronald that wouldn't happen because I really don't care what he does or says. The important people know that he is spouting nothing but lies. He is just pissed that he didn't get his way even though it has been over two years. You would think he would realize that nobody is listening to what he is saying. I always knew he was thick but I never thought he could be this bloody thick. But, yes I could really use a break from this place for a while even though I love being here."

Severus nodded as he pulled Hermione further back into him and wrapped his arms around her more tightly. "I know, love. So we will be leaving in the morning the day after tomorrow. Now do you have anything else you need to do tonight or shall we relax and read together?"

Hermione kissed Severus' cheek lovingly. "We should relax and read together, Sev. I have everything caught up to where it should be and then some so I am finished with everything that could possibly be done."

Severus nodded, stood up with Hermione in his arms, and walked over to the couch. Once he had them both settled on the couch he summoned a book that they both loved and started reading it out loud to Hermione. He loved doing this just as he knew that she loved him doing this.

* * *

A/N 2: *grins* And there is that drabble! Hope you all liked it! Click the button and let me know what you think!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Alright my plan is to get as many of these drabbles as I can done since I have some other challenges to do as well... So enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own HP!

Prompt: 54: (dialogue) "There are seventeen shopping days before Christmas. So, there are sixteen days before we begin shopping."

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Hermione groaned as she stared hard at Severus. "We need to go out and do our Christmas shopping, Severus. You keep putting it off like you have been and before you know it you won't have time to do the shopping because Christmas will be here! Why are you resisting so hard when it won't take us long once we get started?"

Severus glared at Hermione. "There are seventeen shopping days before Christmas. So, there are sixteen days before we begin shopping."

Hermione rolled her eyes at Severus. "Severus, you are being unreasonable and you know it! If we wait until the last minute to do our Christmas shopping then we will have to face the crowds. Is that what you want? Do you want to be stuck in lines waiting to purchase whatever gift you have in your hand all because you wanted to wait until the last minute to do your shopping? For someone who normally uses common sense you sure aren't using it now."

Severus ran a hand down his face. "Why are you so adamant on going Christmas shopping right this second, Hermione? Besides if we don't want to face crowds there is always owl ordering Christmas presents. In fact I think that is the way we should do the shopping for Christmas this year."

Hermione shook her head as she glared at her stubborn husband. "We are not going to owl order everyone's Christmas gifts, Severus! Now get your arse in our bedroom and change because we're going out. I don't want to hear another word of complaint coming out of your mouth because if I do then you will be sleeping on the couch for the next week! Do I make myself clear, husband of mine?"

Severus swallowed hard at the look in Hermione's eyes. He knew that she meant what he said so he nodded. "Yes, love."

Hermione smirked. "Then go get dressed. And, Severus, I am only doing this for your own good. I love you."

Severus chuckled and then smirked at Hermione. "As I love you, Hermione. I do so like these little tiffs. I am ready to go when you are, wife of mine."

Hermione's eyes widened in shock even as her mouth dropped open in shock when she saw that Severus was indeed dress to go out of the house to shop. She huffed before she smiled at him. She walked over to him and kissed him on the lips. "Let's go then."

Severus laughed and pulled Hermione into his arms and apparated them both to Diagon Alley so that they could get their shopping done and over with.

* * *

A/N 2: *snickers* I really had fun with this one... Hope you all enjoyed this little drabble... Click the button and let me know what you think about it!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: And another one!

Disclaimer: I don't own HP!

Prompt: 56: (location) Church during Christingle or Midnight Mass

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Hermione couldn't help but smile at the man sitting beside her in the pew that they were in. She knew that he wasn't a church going person for the most part but he came with her anyways because he knew how much it meant to her. But this was one thing she was glad that she didn't have to give up because it reminded her of the good time with her parents.

She stood up with everyone else including Severus and sang along to Silent Night. She loved the feeling she got when she went to Midnight mass. She loved the feeling of just letting everything go even for just a few brief minutes or hours. She grabbed a hold of Severus' hand as she continued to sing with everyone else. A smile blossomed on her face when she felt him wrap his arm around her after squeezing her hand before he let it go to wrap the arm around her.

She leaned into his side for the rest of mass and then when it was over she looked at him with a smile and kissed him tenderly. "Thank you for coming with me, Severus. I love you."

Severus smiled and tightened his arm around Hermione's waist. "You are more than welcome, love. I love you too. Are you ready to head home?"

Hermione nodded and let Severus guide her out of the pew aisle, out of the church, and around the corner so that he could apparate them home. She really did love Severus and the fact that he had went with her to Midnight mass made her fall even more in love with him.

* * *

A/N 2: Hope you all enjoyed this little drabble! Click the button and let me know what you think about it!


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Another one!

Disclaimer: I don't own HP!

Prompt: 43: (feeling) Chilly

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Severus huffed when he realized as he was watching Hermione throw snowballs at Harry and Ron that she didn't have a coat on. He knew that while it wasn't as bad as it normally was for this time of year that the air was still chilly. He quickly summoned her cloak and then stalked across the grounds of Hogwarts to his wayward fiance. "Miss Granger!"

Hermione's head flew up at Severus' tone of voice. She raised an eyebrow when she noticed that he was glaring at her as he stormed towards her. "Yes, Professor Snape?" She knew better than to call him by his first name with the mood that he was apparently in. Even though she had come back to school for her eighth year she was engaged to the man and had been since just shortly after the end of the war.

Severus came to a stop in front of Hermione and glared at her even harder. "Are you the smartest witch of your age or not? I am thinking not since you decided to come outside without even a cloak on! Do you wish to get sick, Hermione?"

Hermione flushed slightly. "I'm sorry, Severus. I let Ronald and Harry talk me into coming outside and completely forgot about wearing a coat or cloak since it isn't as cold as it usually is at this time of year."

Severus sighed and draped the cloak around Hermione's shoulders even as he cast a warming charm on her so that she wouldn't get cold at all. "I understand that, love, but you need to start taking better care of yourself. Now I will leave you to finish trouncing Potter and Weasley in your snowball fight. I will see you later, Hermione." He kissed her cheek and then whispered "I love you, Hermione."

Hermione smiled and whispered "I love you too, Severus." She watched as he walked away before she resumed the snowball fight once more and did exactly what Severus told her to do. She trounced her two best friends and then headed back into the castle and down to see the man she loved with her whole heart.

* * *

A/N 2: *grins* I had fun with this one! LOL! Click the button and let me know what you think about it!


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Another one!

Disclaimer: I don't own HP!

Prompt: 17: (creature/being) House Elf

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Hermione smiled at the house elf that was setting the table in her's and Severus' quarters. Tonight was their first year anniversary so she wanted it to be perfect and Winky the house elf made sure that it was. She thanked Winky before the elf could pop away and then went to get dressed for tonight. She had news to share with Severus so she wanted to make sure that she looked perfect.

An hour later she stepped back into the living room of their quarters just as Severus walked in already dressed nicely. "Hello, darling."

Severus smiled slightly. "Hello, love. Happy anniversary, Hermione, and may I say that you look very beautiful tonight."

Hermione blushed slightly as she walked over and kissed Severus. "Happy anniversary to you too, Severus, and you look handsome tonight. Dinner is ready when you want to eat."

Severus pulled Hermione into his arms and kissed her deeply. "Have I told you how much I love you yet today, Hermione? We danced around the fact that we loved each other long before we ever got together. I have to say that I hate that we wasted so much time when we could have been together. Will you marry me, Hermione, and make me the happiest man on the planet?"

Hermione smiled. "I will marry you, Severus. As for telling me how much you love me you tell me every single day several times a day. Now that you asked me to be your wife I want to tell you that we will have to have the wedding in the next four months or it will have to wait close to a year. You are looking at the mother of your child, Severus. Surprise!"

Severus' mouth dropped open and he blurted "Are you sure? Are you alright? You need to get off of your feet!"

Hermione laughed and kissed Severus once more. "I am one hundred and fifty percent sure, Severus. I had Poppy do the spell just to make sure that the results I got wasn't wrong. The baby and I are perfectly fine. I don't need to get off my feet but I would like to. I hope that you are happy with the news, Severus."

Severus nodded. "I am very happy, love. Now let us feed mommy and baby. You are eating for two now so you have to make sure that you do eat and not skip meals like you are sometimes prone to."

Hermione huffed and rolled her eyes. "Yes, darling."

Severus smirked and kissed Hermione thoroughly before he led her over to the table and helped her sit down. Today was the best day of his life. Well he silently amended to himself one of the best days of his life because he knew that his wedding day and the day his baby was born that those would also be the best day of his life.

* * *

A/N 2: *grins* And there is this little drabble! Click the button and let me know what you think about it!


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Another one!

Disclaimer: I don't own HP!

Prompt: 14: (coulour) Gold

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Severus stared at Hermione with narrowed eyes as she stood in front of him once they were in the privacy of their own rooms. While gold was not one of his favorite colors he had to admit that currently it was one of his favorite colors because of the dress that Hermione was wearing. A smirk plastered itself on his face as he strode over to her and pulled her into his arms before he bent down and snogged her senseless. When he pulled back so that both of them could be breathe his smirk grew when he saw the look on her face.

After making sure that she caught her breath he bent his head once more and snogged her again until they both couldn't breathe properly. When he pulled back he led her over to the couch, sat down, and then pulled her onto his lap where he wrapped his arms around her waist securely. "Dear Merlin, Hermione! Were you trying to kill me tonight?"

Hermione chuckled as she rested her head against one of Severus' shoulders. "No, Severus, I wasn't trying to kill you tonight. I take it that you like the dress then?"

Severus snorted and pressed a kiss to Hermione's head. "Hermione, gold may just become my new favorite color if you wear that dress again. I know that I told you at the beginning of the evening but you look really beautiful tonight. And I can unequivocally say that you were the most beautiful woman at the party. I love you."

Hermione blushed deeply. "I love you, Severus. I can also say that you were the most handsome man at the party. I loved being on your arm and knowing that you're mine."

Severus snickered at that. "I felt the same way, love." He pulled her head in for a kiss and then sat back with his arms wrapped tightly around her. He nor she said anything else and just sat in the silence basking in the love they felt for one another. That was one of the things that he loved about her. He didn't always have to talk and he knew that when he did talk she listened to him completely just like he did to her when she talked. He sighed and closed his eyes as he let the love they both felt surround him and her.

* * *

A/N 2: *snorts* This drabble only went maybe a 1/4 of the way I wanted it too... But I do like the end result... Hope you all enjoyed this little drabble... Click the button and let me know what you think!


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Another one!

Disclaimer: I don't own HP!

Prompt: 8: (word) Festive

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Severus scowled as he looked around the Great Hall of Hogwarts. He knew that it was meant to look festive but to him it looked like someone threw paint on the walls and couldn't even get the same colors for the walls. He looked around and saw Hermione looking at him and he raised an eyebrow before he rolled his eyes and walked over to where she was sitting at the staff table. "Is it me or are the decorations this year a little too much?"

Hermione laughed and nodded. "They are but Albus let the first years do the decorating since they can't go to Hogsmede this year. So we will have to deal with the red and pink all day, dear."

Severus growled low in his throat. "I knew that I shouldn't have left our quarters this morning. I just knew that something like this would happen. Albus always makes sure that the castle is decked out for this blasted holiday. The only good thing about today is the fact that I have you by my side."

Hermione smiled and leaned across the table and kissed Severus squarely on the lips not caring that their fellow Professors or the students saw. "Happy Valentine's day, Severus."

Severus smiled slightly. "Happy Valentine's day, love." He kissed her before he finally walked around the table and sat down next to her. He ignored the looks that he felt being thrown his way and concentrated on eating and the fact that Hermione was by his side.

He was not a religious man at all but he thanked Merlin every single day for having her in his life, in his arms, and in his heart. He never knew that he could be as happy as he was but he had been proven wrong and for that he also thanked Merlin.

* * *

A/N 2: *coughs* Well this didn't go the way I wanted it too but I still think that it is cute... LMAO... Click the button and let me know what you think!


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Here is another one...

Disclaimer: I don't own HP!

Prompt: 34: (weather) Frosty/Icy

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Severus wrapped an arm around Hermione's waist and held her close to him as they walked down the path towards the main gate at Hogwarts because it was frosty/icy. He wanted to make sure that she didn't fall and injure herself. He still couldn't believe that she was three months pregnant with his baby but he couldn't be happier about it than he was. He had never thought about being a father but with her it was just natural.

He would be the first one to admit if even only to himself that when she had told him that she was pregnant he had been scared but that didn't last long at all. He honestly couldn't wait to see her big and round carrying his child. He already thought that she was more beautiful than she had been and he was pretty sure that it would just continue on like that for the rest of the pregnancy.

Once they reached the main gate he pulled her into his arms, kissed her passionately, and then apparated them to Diagon Alley. He couldn't wait to see what kind of maternity clothes she picked out to where for the duration of her pregnancy.

* * *

A/N 2: Click the button and let me know what you think!


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Another one!

Disclaimer: I don't own HP!

Prompt: 9: (word) Tradition

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Hermione smiled slightly at Severus as he stood with her in the back of the room that they were currently in. She knew that he hadn't been sure about coming but it had become tradition to her to do this one thing every year and she had wanted to share it with him. She stood on her tip toes and kissed his cheek lightly as she burrowed into his side as she watched her mother and father dance. She missed them every single day but was satisfied that they were alive and healthy even if they didn't remember her.

She sighed as her dad pulled her mom into his arms and kissed her sweetly. She knew that she had tears in her eyes but this was something that she felt the need to do just so that she could see that they were well and happy together still. With one last smile she looked at her fiance and nodded. She knew that she wouldn't be able to make it out of the restaurant on her own without his support because this time her mother was pregnant and it was bittersweet to her.

When she was outside her buried her head into Severus' chest and cried for all that she had lost but also for what she had gained. Her tears dried up as she lifted her face and kissed Severus lightly. She needed the contact with him because she knew that it would ground her and it did.

* * *

A/N 2: *grins* And here is this little drabble! I liked writing this one... LOL... Click the button and let me know what you think!


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Another one!

Disclaimer: I don't own HP!

Prompt: 25: (objet) Stocking

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Hermione laughed as she hung up the very last stocking on the fireplace. She knew that Severus would ask her why there were three of them instead of two unless he figured it out on his own which was possible with how smart he was. She really couldn't wait to share the news with him and had no doubt that it would be the best Christmas present for him this year.

When she heard the door to their quarters open, she looked over and smiled at him. "Hello, honey."

Severus looked at Hermione with a raised eyebrow and slight smile. His eyes took in everything as he looked at his wife. He saw that she was dressed nicely in a Slytherin green dress and that she had hung three Christmas stockings on the fireplace. He shut the door to their quarters as he walked towards her and murmured "Hello, love. So what is today's special occasion, Hermione? Are you trying to tell me that you're pregnant, love?"

Hermione's mouth dropped open in shock before she finally exclaimed "How do you know that already?!"

Severus laughed and shook his head. "Hermione, you have been throwing up several times a day for the last ten days. I knew that you weren't sick because you haven't been running a fever or done any of the things that you normally do when you are sick. Besides that there is the fact that the smell of eggs has made your face turn green. I'm observant, love, you know that. Are you feeling alright? Did Poppy tell you that everything is alright?"

Hermione groaned. "I should have known that you knew before I did. Poppy said that the baby and I are both doing good. She will be able to tell us the sex of the baby in a month's time. I'm feeling better than I was earlier today which is a good thing. Poppy and I both figured that you would prefer to be the one to brew the prenatal potions that I will need throughout the pregnancy. Are you okay with this, Severus?"

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose. "Hermione, I am very okay with the fact that you are expecting our child. I wouldn't want a baby with anyone but you. I can just see now that our daughter or son will have both of our intelligence. I can only hope that he or she has your nose and not mine. You have made me the happiest man, Hermione. I love you."

Hermione threw herself into Severus' arms and kissed him tenderly. She couldn't be any happier than she was at that moment. She had the man she loved and was expecting his son or daughter.

* * *

A/N 2: *grins* Yay another drabble done... Click the button and let me know what you think!


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Another one!

Disclaimer: I don't own HP!

Prompt: 48: (Dialogue) "The main reason Santa is so jolly is because he knows where all the bad girls live."

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Hermione rushed into the Potions classroom just before the bell rang and sighed with relief. She had been running late because of a certain red headed idiot who couldn't take a hint and leave her alone. When she saw Severus looking at her with a raised eyebrow she gave him a slight smile to let him know that she was okay. She knew that he worried about her even though she could take care of herself with no problem.

She listened as Severus lectured them on the potion that they would be making that day and then got to work once he told them too. She wasn't surprised at all to find that the class flew by. She also wasn't surprised when Severus asked her to stay behind. She knew that everyone knew about their relationship and she didn't care. She may take his class but he wasn't the one that graded her potions or her essays. She stood by his desk as the last person walked out of the classroom and Severus shut the door. "Did you need me to do something, Severus?"

Severus shook his head. "I just wanted to make sure that you're alright. You seemed rattled when you came into class."

Hermione huffed. "Ronald just can't seem to take a hint. I only got away because Seamus distracted him by talking about Christmas and then one of the first years told Ronald that Santa wouldn't be bringing him anything because he was being bad by not leaving me alone. Hell even a first year can see that I don't want Ronald around me but he just can't seem to see it himself! That same first year asked Ronald as I was walking out of the common room if he thought Santa would be happy with the way he is acting towards me."

Severus snickered. "The main reason Santa is so jolly is because he knows where all the bad girls live."

Hermione laughed and leaned into Severus. "Thank you, Severus. I needed to laugh. I'm just so damn frustrated. I really can't wait until I no longer have to deal with him day in and day out."

Severus kissed Hermione gently and then pulled back. "Come to my rooms when you're finished with your classes for the day. I will let Albus know that you will be staying in my room tonight and why. I know for a fact that Albus told him to leave you alone. I will see you later, love."

Hermione smiled and kissed Severus once more before she walked out of the classroom. She knew that the rest of her day would go better even if it was just because she looked forward to spending the night with the man who captured her heart.

* * *

A/N 2: And there is this one! Click the button and let me know what you think!


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: Another one!

Disclaimer: I don't own HP!

Prompt: 22: (object) Christmas Tree

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Severus sneered as he walked by one of the many Christmas trees that were decorating the halls of Hogwarts. The sneer slipped off of his face when he felt a smack on his arm and he looked down with a raised eyebrow at the woman walking beside him. "Yes, love?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Don't be sneering at the Christmas trees, Severus. After all the only reason I didn't push for one is because of the fact that so many are littering the halls of the castle. I do believe that Albus has outdone himself this year with the decorations. Besides after today we will be leaving to go to Malfoy Manor. Let Albus have his fun."

Severus sighed but nodded. "Yes, dear. Although while there may be several Christmas trees I do have to say that at least they are tastefully decorated for the most part. And you're right about letting Albus have his fun. He really does seem to love Christmas more than any other holiday even if he does decorate for each holiday."

Hermione smiled and leaned into Severus. "That he does. Now let us go and join the others for our last dinner with them for this year."

Severus smirked, bent his head, and kissed Hermione lightly before he led her into the Great Hall and up to the head table. He smiled at Albus and his smile grew when he saw Albus' shock. He helped Hermione sit down before he sat down in his own seat next to Albus. He looked over at his wife and couldn't help but grin as he saw the happiness in her eyes.

* * *

A/N 2: *smirks* And there is this drabble! I do like how this one turned out... Click the button and let me know what you think!


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: Another one!

Disclaimer: I don't own HP!

Prompt: 41: (restriction) Must take place on Christmas Day, no time jumps

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Severus woke up with a smile on his face. He turned his head slightly and his smile grew when he saw Hermione in bed with him and in his arms. They had been together for six months now and it was their first Christmas together since they got together. When he saw her start to stir he kissed her lightly on the lips. "Good morning, love, and Happy Christmas."

Hermione blinked her eyes and looked up at the man she had loved for the last eighteen months even if they only got together officially exactly six months ago. "Good morning, dear, and Happy Christmas to you too. What are our plans for today?"

Severus smirked. "We have the day to ourselves until we meet up with Harry this evening. I figured that since this was our first Christmas together as an official couple that we should spend it with just us. Is that alright with you?"

Hermione grinned as she sat up. "That is perfectly fine with me, Severus. I really don't want to have to share you more than I have to today. As you said this is our first Christmas together as an official couple and I want to be able to cuddle with you anytime that I want to today. Shall we get up and get our presents out of the way?"

Severus chuckled because he knew that she was excited about opening up gifts. He got out of bed and then pulled Hermione up off of the bed and into his arms. He silently and wandlessly cast a mouth cleaning charm on both of them before he bent his head and snogged the breath out of both of them. Once he pulled back he couldn't contain a smirk at the look on her face and in her eyes. "I'm ready to open the Christmas gifts when you are, love."

Hermione shook her head to clear it and then smirked herself before she pulled Severus' head back down to her and snogged the breath out of them both once again. She pulled back and smirked again. "Let me go to the bathroom and I'll be ready to go to the living room."

Severus shook his head as he watched Hermione walk away from him. After she exited the bathroom he quickly went in and went to the bathroom and then joined her in the living room. He was nervous about what he was going to do for Hermione's Christmas gift but he had a feeling that he shouldn't be. He sat beside Hermione on the couch and started opening up his gifts making sure to leave her's for last to open. When he saw the she was finished opening up her gifts he stood up, pulled a ring box out of his robe pocket, and knelt down on one knee in front of Hermione. "Hermione, I know that we have only been together six months but I have loved you for at least two years. I may not be good with telling you how I feel but I hope that I show it every single day that you are with me. I love you more than my own life and if I were to lose you I don't know what I would do. This is our first Christmas together and I hope that it is one of many. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife? You are already my world."

Hermione had tears in her eyes as she nodded her head repeatedly. "Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, Severus, I will marry you. I would be honored to be your wife and to have you as my husband. I have loved you for almost two years if not longer. You are my life now. I love you, Severus. This is the best Christmas ever!"

Severus chuckled as he slipped the ring onto Hermione's finger before he stood up and pulled her up and into his arms. He kissed her tenderly and then kissed her head before he sat back down on the couch. He pulled her onto his lap and held her. He couldn't be any happier than he was in that moment. He was glad that he waited until today to propose to her because it made their first Christmas together even more special. Before then he had never been one to celebrate Christmas really because he didn't feel that he had anything to celebrate. Now though he felt as if he had every reason to celebrate and he would make sure to every year since he now had everything that he could possibly ever want. He admitted to himself that this was his best Christmas ever as well.

And that is how they spent the rest of Christmas day wrapped in each others arms. Neither of the wanted to move so they didn't except to get up to go to the bathroom or get something eat. They never once stopped touching one another unless they needed to get up for some reason.

* * *

A/N 2: *grins* I loved writing this chapter... Hope you all enjoyed it! Click the button and let me know what you think!


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: Another one!

Disclaimer: I don't own HP!

Prompt: 15: (colour) Maroon

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Severus smirked as he watched Hermione come towards him in her formal dress robes. He couldn't help the smirk because he was pretty damn sure that he would have the most beautiful woman on his arms at the infernal party they were going to. He had to admit that while he didn't much care for Gryffindor red or gold on Hermione that he loved seeing the maroon and silver dress that she had on. He had never once thought that those two colors would go together but they did.

He bent his head down and kissed Hermione on the cheek as he whispered "You look stunning tonight, love. I'm not really sure how long we will be staying at the party with how good you look."

Hermione blushed and giggled. "You look most handsome tonight yourself, Severus. I agree with not staying too long at the party. I would much rather be in our quarters than at some party where I have to watch other women make eyes at you."

Severus raised an eyebrow. "How do you think I feel, Hermione? I'm going to have to glare at any and all males who even dare to look in your direction tonight. Now let us go so we can get back home sooner."

Hermione smiled slightly before she pulled Severus' head down to her and kissed him deeply. "I do love you, Severus."

Severus smiled. "As I love you, Hermione."

* * *

A/N 2: Hope you all enjoyed this little drabble... Click the button and let me know what you think!


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: Another one!

Disclaimer: I don't own HP!

Prompt: 26: (object) Tinsel

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Severus blinked his eyes several times before he asked silkily "Hermione, what on Earth is your infernal cat playing with?"

Hermione turned around to look at Crookshanks and then laughed at the sight that met her eyes "Well, Severus, it looks like he is playing with tinsel."

Severus huffed. "Alright but why is he playing with tinsel? And how in the hell did he get it?"

Hermione shrugged her shoulders as she looked at her fiance. "I'm going to guess that it came out of the box of Christmas stuff that I just put up in the attic today. Let him play with it, Severus. At least it keeps him from attacking your robes whenever you walk by."

Severus thought about that for a minute or two before he conceded with a sigh and a nod. "Indeed. So what all have you been up to today, love?"

Hermione walked over and pulled Severus down for a kiss. "Well I have been organizing everything for the new school year. I know that the house elves could have done it for me but I wanted to be the one to do our rooms."

Severus smirked as he bent his head and captured Hermione's lips in a deeper kiss than the one that she gave him. "We are more alike than anyone other than us thought, Hermione. I feel the same way when it comes to our personal living quarters. I can't believe that another school year is about to begin."

Hermione chuckled. "I know what you mean, dear. Why don't we sit and relax for a while before we have to go meet the other Professors in the Great Hall for dinner?"

Severus grinned at that and swept Hermione up into his arms before he made his way to the couch and sat down with her in his lap. At least this year he would have Hermione with him every single night instead of only on the weekends like last year when she had come back to finish up her schooling after the war was over.

* * *

A/N 2: And there is this one done... Hope you all enjoyed it! Click the button and let me know what you think!


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: Another one!

Disclaimer: I don't own HP!

Prompt: 32: (weather) Blizzard/Snow

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Hermione huffed as she made her way across the yard of Hogwarts at a very slow pace thanks to the blizzard that had come out of nowhere. She wanted nothing more than to be inside where it was warm and dry but it didn't look like she would be getting there anytime soon. She once again wondered why she let Ronald talk her into being the one to deliver a message to Hagrid just because he once again didn't want to see or talk to Harry. You would think with him being eighteen now that he would have grown up but of course that was just too much to ask.

As she continued to trudge slowly through the snow she twisted her ankle and fell to the ground. She couldn't stop a cry of pain from escaping her lips. She swore as she tried to get back up only to fall right back down again. She had tears in her eyes from the pain as she wondered if Ronald had even told anyone that she went outside. She doubted it but at least she had the foresight to tell her fiance that she was heading to Hagrid's hut to give him a message. She had no doubt that by now Severus would have realized that she was outside still and that he would come look for her.

She couldn't help but smile at the thought of her fiance. She loved him more than she ever thought it possible to love another person. They had grown close while working to end the war and even though she had come back to redo her seventh year they were engaged. She had just turned nineteen earlier that year but with the time turner she had used in third year she was closer to being twenty than her nineteen years of age. In fact it was snowing like this last year when Hermione and Severus had shared their first kiss.

She looked up when she heard a noise and her heart burst with love when she saw Severus loom in front of her. "I knew you would find me."

Severus smiled slightly even as he bent down and lifted Hermione up and into his arms. He started making his way back towards Hogwarts. "I will always find you, Hermione. Just to let you know I have taken ten points from Gryffindor and gave Weasley two weeks worth of detention. I then left him with Minerva who was giving him hell. Are you alright, love?"

Hermione shivered and shook her head. "I twisted my ankle and then it twisted again when I tried to get up only to fall right back down. Can I go to your rooms, Severus? I don't feel like going to Gryffindor tower right now."

Severus scowled. "As if I would let you go there right now, Hermione. You will be going with me to my rooms where Poppy and Minerva are both probably already waiting on us. Other than your ankle is anything else wrong?"

Hermione shook her head again from where it was resting on Severus' shoulder. She let out a relieved sigh when he walked into Hogwarts and straight down into the dungeons. "Nothing that I know of, Severus. I'm just cold."

Severus nodded and kissed Hermione on the head before he barked the password and walked into his quarters. He gently laid Hermione on his couch and stepped back to let Poppy check her over. He quickly held a conversation with Minerva but ended it when he saw that Poppy was finished. "How is Hermione doing, Poppy?"

Poppy sighed. "She has a sprained ankle and the beginnings of a cold. I want her to rest today and tomorrow so keep her down here away from anyone else, Severus. You can use your judgment as far pepper-up potions and pain relieving potions. If you need me send word."

Severus let out a breath he hadn't even realized he was holding. He showed Minerva and Poppy out before he went back over to the couch. He saw that Hermione had fallen asleep and quickly summoned one of his shirts and changed her into it out of her wet clothes. He then picked her up and carried her to his bed. After he laid her on the bed he stripped down and climbed into the bed with her, he pulled her into his arms and kissed her head before his own eyes slid shut. His last thought as he drifted off to sleep was that he was happy he had found her and that she was alright.

* * *

A/N 2: *snorts* This one didn't go the way I wanted it to at all... LMAO! Hope you all liked it... Click the button and let me know what you think!


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: Another one!

Disclaimer: I don't own HP!

Prompt: 37: (food/drink) Eggnog

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Severus was keeping a close eye on Hermione as she made rounds at Harry Potter's little get together. He wanted to make sure that she was alright because he had no doubt that she was almost halfway drunk with as many glasses of eggnog as she has went through. After his first cup of eggnog he switched to something else because someone had thought that it was a good idea to spike the drink more than it should have been.

He sighed when he saw her trip over her own two feet. He had a feeling that if he let her continue on by herself that she would end up on the ground sooner rather than later. He pinched the bridge of his nose and groaned when she tripped again. He set his drink down, quickly walked over to where Hermione was trying to stand talking to Dean Thomas and Parvati Patil, and pulled Hermione into his arms. He nodded at his two former students and kissed Hermione on the head.

For the rest of the get together he kept Hermione glued to his side and even cut her off from drinking anymore eggnog. Surprisingly he didn't mind so much having her plastered to his body in front of so many people. After all he wasn't ashamed of how he felt for her.

* * *

A/N 2: *grins* And there is this little drabble... Hope you all enjoyed it! Click the button and let me know what you think!


	25. Chapter 25

A/N: Another one!

Disclaimer: I don't own HP!

Prompt: 36: (food/drink) Candy Cane

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Hermione couldn't help but laugh at the look on Severus' face as they made their way to the Great Hall. She had no doubt that he was getting tired of seeing students with candy cane's every single time that he turns around. Although part of that was her fault since every time a student gave a correct answer in her class that day she would give them a candy cane. She wanted them to know that she was happy that they had studied like they needed to even though today was the last day before Christmas break. "Severus, just keep calm, dear. We only have to get through dinner and then breakfast tomorrow and we will be student free for three weeks."

Severus scowled as he looked at his wife. "This is your fault, Hermione. Don't think for one second that I don't know that this is mostly your fault. I know that you gave those infernal candy canes to most of the students today."

Hermione shrugged. "Well it got them to pay attention in class today, dear."

Severus sighed and then smirked slightly because he knew that she was telling the truth. In fact he himself even gave some out today after he learned of her technique to get her students to pay attention. Although he would never tell her that because he knew that if he did that he would never hear the end of it.

* * *

A/N 2: *chuckles* And there is this little drabble... I hope that you all liked it! Click the button and let me know what you think!


	26. Chapter 26

A/N: Another one!

Disclaimer: I don't own HP!

Prompt: 4: (word) Rejoice

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Severus had never been one to rejoice in another's happiness but he couldn't help but rejoice in Hermione's happiness. He never thought that he would find someone to whom's happiness would mean the world to him but he did and he couldn't be any happier. He had always thought that he would be alone but that was no longer the case. He couldn't see living his life without Hermione in it. He couldn't see himself loving anyone the way that he loved Hermione.

He watched Hermione open up her birthday gifts with a small smile on his face. He loved the way her eyes lit up with each gift that she opened. He loved seeing her smile at every single gift no matter how simple the gift was. So instead of saying anything he just sat back and watched the love of his life who he had made his wife less than two weeks ago open up gift after gift with a true smile on his face. He was happy because she was happy. He would do whatever he had to in order to make sure that she was always happy.

* * *

A/N 2: *grins* And there is that one! *claps* Yay me! Hope you all enjoyed this one! Click the button and let me know what you think!


	27. Chapter 27

A/N: Another one!

Disclaimer: I don't own HP!

Prompt: 7: (word) Goodwill

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Severus smirked at his colleagues when he noticed their shock at the way that he was acting. He had no doubt that they were shocked because he was hardly ever in a good mood around them but he had plenty of reasons to have goodwill on this day. Today was the day that his Hermione was graduating and he couldn't be any prouder of her than he was. He knew that she had worked hard for everything and that nobody deserved it more than she did. He was also glad that she was graduating because that now meant that she would be able to stay overnight in his quarters every single night rather than just the one or two nights a week she had been staying throughout the school year.

So yes he had every reason to show goodwill to his fellow Professors and even the students. He stopped by the Gryffindor table and kissed Hermione on the cheek enjoying the gasps of shocks before he made his way out of the Great Hall. He knew that everyone knew that they were together but before now he had never showed public displays of affection. Well today just wasn't any day so he figured it wouldn't hurt a little to show her how much he loved her and how proud he was of her to others.

* * *

A/N 2: *snickers* I liked writing this one... I hope you all enjoyed it! Click the button and let me know what you think!


	28. Chapter 28

A/N: Another one!

Disclaimer: I don't own HP!

Prompt: 10: (word) Feast

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Severus held back a groan as he sat down at the head table in the Great Hall of Hogwarts. Tonight was another welcome feast and he didn't really care for them at all. The only thing that made it worth all the trouble of going to the feast was the fact that he would have Hermione sitting right next to him this year. He was happier and prouder than he would ever admit to anyone about the fact that the woman he loved was now a Professor with him. He didn't have to worry about making time to see her during the school year because this year she would be at the castle with him the whole year through.

When he saw her smiling at him he leaned over and kissed her on the lips quickly ignoring the gasps from the students who were walking into the great hall. Yes, this year the welcome feast wouldn't be such a chore to get through and it was all because of the woman seated next to him.

* * *

A/N 2: *smirks* I know that these drabbles are getting short but we're coming to the end of them... After this one there is only 3 left! I hope you all enjoyed this little drabble! Click the button and let me know what you think!


	29. Chapter 29

A/N: Another one!

Disclaimer: I don't own HP!

Prompt: 19: (object) Chestnuts

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Hermione scowled at the man beside her laying in front of the fire. When she saw him smirk she huffed and rolled her eyes. "Severus, are you seriously telling me that you never roasted chestnuts on an open fire?"

Severus shrugged his shoulders. "I never really saw the point of it, Hermione. I mean really why would someone want to roast chestnuts on an open fire? Especially when if I really wanted some I could just ask the house elves to get me some."

Hermione groaned. "There isn't really a point to it at all, Severus. It is just something to do together. Don't you like laying here with me in front of the fire?"

Severus chuckled and kissed Hermione on the lips deeply. "I love laying in front of the fire with you, love. However that doesn't mean that we have to roast these chestnuts every single time we lay in front of the fire. We could just lay in front of the fire together just for the hell of it. I would never turn down a chance at holding you like this. I love you, Hermione."

Hermione smiled slightly and kissed Severus before she settled back into his arms with her head on his chest. "I love you too, Severus. Alright after this we will just lay in front of the fire just to lay in front of it. I promise that we won't roast chestnuts anymore." It really wasn't that hard to promise that to her husband since they never ate the ones they did roast to begin with.

* * *

A/N 2: *smiles* There is the drabble! I hope you all liked it! Just click the button and let me know what you think!


	30. Chapter 30

A/N: Another one!

Disclaimer: I don't own HP!

Prompt: 62: (story title) White Christmas

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Severus stood in the shadows of the Slytherin common room and listened as Hermione read White Christmas to his little first through third year snakes. He knew that his older Slytherins were surprised even though they didn't show it. He had a slight smile on his face as he watched the woman he loved interact with his snakes. He could tell by the looks on some of his Slytherin's faces that they never once thought that the one third of the Golden Trio would treat them like she was since the war ended a little over year ago.

His smile grew when Hermione finished reading the story and then started tickling the nearest child next to him. Yes, he knew then and there that he hadn't made a mistake in letting her into the Slytherin common room that very night. He knew when his older snakes joined in that they needed this just as much as Hermione needed to do it. So he stayed in the shadows for the next hour and watched as his woman played around with his snakes showing them all that everything that had happened wasn't their fault and that she didn't blame them. He would have to remember to make sure that he showed Hermione just how much he loved her when she came back to his quarters that night.

* * *

A/N 2: *grins* Hope you all enjoyed this one! Click the button and let me know what you think!


	31. Chapter 31

A/N: And this is the last drabble in this collection!

Disclaimer: I don't own HP!

Prompt: 61: (story title) The Nightmare Before Christmas

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Hermione grinned as she sat on Severus' lap as he read The Nightmare Before Christmas to his little snakes. She knew that he hadn't been sure about doing this but went with it anyways just because they were his little snakes. She smiled at some of the older Slytherin's who were littered around the common room listening to their head of house read as she snuggled back into his chest. She wasn't surprised at all when he wrapped one of his arms around her waist as he continued reading.

She loved the sound of his voice which is why she had come into the common room to listen to him read even though she was exhausted. She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep as she listened to the man she loved read and didn't even wake up when he carried her out of the Slytherin common room and into his quarters to put her to bed.

* * *

A/N 2: *grins and claps* Yay this collection is finished! I want to thank everyone who had read, reviewed, favorited, and followed this drabble collection... I'm glad that you all have enjoyed the little drabbles I have wrote... I do hope that you have enjoyed this drabble as well... Click the button and let me know what you think!


End file.
